


Muzyka, muzyka

by Hek



Series: Brewerie nadrealistów [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, ale przynosi też masę zachwyceń, choroba, festiwale folklorystyczne, folklor, muzyka, przyjaźń, trudne momenty, wakacje, życie które daje w kość
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/pseuds/Hek
Summary: Czasami warto napisać list (nawet, jeśli nie zamierza się go wysyłać), a czasami, zamiast pisania, lepiej od razu wsiąść do pociągu.Pytanie brzmi: czy potrafisz odróżnić jedną sytuację od drugiej?O przyjaźni, jak zwykle.





	Muzyka, muzyka

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie powstało w 2009 r.  
> Wrzucam je na AO3 w ramach Świątecznej Akcji Porządkowania Archiwum :)  
> Smacznego!

 

 

 

– Do Wdzydz? – Samochód zatrzymał się tuż obok Ducha, a brodaty kierowca wyjrzał przez okno i obrzucił chłopaka ciekawym spojrzeniem. W słabym świetle reflektorów jego twarz przypominała nieumiejętnie wyrzeźbione w drewnie oblicze jakiegoś bożka. – Wsiadaj pan, podwiozę!

Duch zawahał się – właściwie miał ochotę na spacer i nie czuł jeszcze zmęczenia, ale z drugiej strony do ośrodka miał co najmniej siedem kilometrów. W dodatku robiło się coraz później i zimniej, a on nie wziął ze sobą ciepłej kurtki, wychodząc z założenia, że zdąży na ostatni autobus i nie będzie musiał drałować do domu piechotą. Autobus, rzecz jasna, uciekł, natomiast rozgrzewająca od środka ekstaza, wywołana przez koncert, powoli zaczynała zanikać.

Oczywiście nieznajomy mężczyzna mógł być maniakalnym mordercą albo demonem z jeziora, ale Duch bardzo w to wątpił. Demony z jeziora rzadko pachną świeżym pieczywem. Nie wożą też na tylnym siedzeniu koszy pełnych chleba, no i – przede wszystkim – nie słuchają radiowej Trójki.

– Dzięki. – Chłopak z rozmachem otworzył drzwi i usadowił się obok kierowcy. Tamten wskazał mu napoczętą paczkę marlboro, a potem zapuścił silnik, wprawiając w ruch głowę tandetnego psa, przyczepionego do przedniej szyby. Podśpiewywał przy tym, jakby na złość radiu, jakąś melodię, w której jego pasażer ze zdziwieniem rozpoznał kaszubską przyśpiewkę.

Duch, rozbawiony, pokręcił głową, sięgnął po fajki, a w myślach dopisał kolejne wersy listu do Grzesia – po powrocie do ośrodka zamierzał dorwać się do laptopa i poczty mailowej. Tutaj, we Wdzydzach, i tak nie było nikogo, z kim mógłby podzielić się wrażeniami, bo zarówno jego dziewczyna, jak i siostra i jej przyjaciel, z którymi wybrał się na Kaszuby, nie mieli zielonego pojęcia, czym jest folk, o folklorze nie wspominając. Właściwie Duch też pojęcie miał raczej blade, był matematykiem, a nie etnologiem, ale niedostatki wiedzy nadrabiał entuzjazmem i wrodzonym talentem do muzykowania. Pokochał muzykę etniczną od razu, gdy uświadomił sobie jej istnienie i od tego czasu świata poza nią nie widział. A Grzesiek, katowiczanin obdarzony nadmiarem energii i optymizmu, tylko w nim tę miłość utwierdzał, ciągając go po wszystkich możliwych festiwalach folklorystycznych.

Tym razem, wyjątkowo, ich wakacyjne drogi się rozdzieliły – spędzali lato na dwóch przeciwległych krańcach Polski: Grzesiek w Wiśle, na Tygodniu Kultury Beskidzkiej, natomiast Duch we Wdzydzach, na przymusowej integracji rodzinnej, która uśmiechała mu się w o wiele mniejszym stopniu, niż chciałby to przyznać. Agata bardzo potrzebowała wsparcia – jeszcze nie doszła do siebie po wypadku samochodowym i niedawnych, szpitalnych przeżyciach – więc Darek, jej chłopak, postanowił wywieźć ją nad jezioro, żeby choć trochę odpoczęła i nabrała dystansu. Duch pojechał z nimi, jako dodatkowe wsparcie, zabierając ze sobą swoją dziewczynę. Wiedział, że nie może zawieść rodziny, zależało mu przecież, żeby siostra wróciła do równowagi psychicznej, z drugiej jednak strony dałby wszystko, żeby móc zasiąść w wiślańskim amfiteatrze i napawać się atmosferą festiwalu. Czuł się przez to naprawdę parszywie – jak ostatni dupek i egoista. Mimo to, coraz częściej wymykał się z ośrodka i w głębi duszy doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że zamiast pomagać, psuje tylko atmosferę, rozbijając ostatnie pozory wakacyjnej sielanki.

 

_…więc stary, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jakie to wszystko jest popieprzone! Jeszcze przed chwilą czułem się tak fajnie, nie liczyło się nic, poza muzyką (zaczynam lubić akordeon, przypomina mi drobnego oszusta z tawerny portowej), a teraz… no cóż. Zimno, trzeźwo i bez sensu. Kierowca próbuje mnie wciągnąć w rozmowę, ale kiwam tylko głową i wpatruję się w przestrzeń – las w nocy należy do całkiem innej rzeczywistości! Miły gość z tego mojego przypadkowego dobrodzieja: mógł mnie przecież zostawić na poboczu – sam bym tam siebie zostawił na jego miejscu, w końcu jestem potencjalnym nożownikiem albo innym świrem wałęsającym się po bezdrożach – a jednak zabrał i w dodatku poczęstował fajką. Gdyby nie on, prawdopodobnie wlókłbym się do Wdzydz jeszcze co najmniej dwie godziny. Poza tym facet nuci kaszubskie przyśpiewki i chyba, jak już dojedziemy na miejsce, poproszę go, żeby mi je podyktował, bo są ciekawe. Nie śmiej się, wiem, że takie pseudonaukowe badania terenowe to czyste wariactwo, ale czasami po prostu nie mogę wytrzymać. Jestem nałogowcem. A w dodatku „przećpałem” folk i czuję się w tej chwili tak, jakbym ocknął się w trumnie z kacem moralnym i potężnym bólem głowy._

_Bo tak się składa, drogi kolego, że wcale nie masz monopolu na rozrywki kulturalne! No dobra, przyznaję, tutejsze Dni Folkowe, czy jak się ta impreza nazywa, do pięt nie dorastają Tygodniowi Kultury Beskidzkiej i zdycham z zazdrości, że pojechałeś do Wisły, a ja nie mogłem, ale w Kościerzynie też bywa interesująco. Zapewniam. Szczególnie, gdy człowiek dowiaduje się z plakatu, że na małej, drewnianej scence, w kompletnej głuszy, gdzie nawet gawrony zawracają, ma wystąpić – za friko! – najbardziej znany w Polsce zespół folkowy. Tak, tak, nie mylisz się, właśnie wracam z koncertu Orkiestry św. Mikołaja. I nadal nie potrafię porządnie się wysłowić, trochę tylko pobredzę, żeby doprowadzić do porządku szare komórki. Zresztą chyba rozumiesz, w jakim jestem stanie, bo słuchałeś kiedyś Mikołajów na żywo i też gadałeś potem o energetycznym doładowaniu i – sorry, jak to leciało? – o bezpośrednim kontakcie z Duchem Muzyki. Byłeś wtedy mocno pijany, co Cię poniekąd usprawiedliwia, natomiast ja na swoje usprawiedliwienie nie mam absolutnie nic, ani jednego piwa, ani jednego kieliszka czystej, a czuję dokładnie to samo, co Ty wtedy. Włącznie z pieprzonym Duchem Muzyki spływającym z nieboskłonu wprost na moje plecy. Serio, on tu jest, czuję go. Wczepił się we mnie jak jakaś zmora z ludowych bajań i, jak mniemam, prędzej czy później dotrze do gardła i zadusi na śmierć._

_Tak, było naprawdę niesamowicie, chociaż nagłośnienie trochę zawiodło… w ogóle organizacja pachniała nieco amatorszczyzną. Miłą, ale jednak amatorszczyzną, wiesz jak jest. Nie narzekam jednak, bynajmniej, prawdę mówiąc niewiele mnie te usterki obeszły, bo wrażenia dźwiękowe wynagrodziły wszystko. Poza Mikołajami występowało parę innych fajnych zespołów, między innymi młodzi muzycy z Brus – wygrali ostatnio kilka ważnych konkursów, pewnie słyszałeś, Bubliczki. Idą trochę w kierunku Bregovića: instrumenty dęte, ten sam bałkański obłęd, plus, zupełnie paradoksalnie, kaszubskie teksty. W ich graniu jest mnóstwo pasji, takiej prawdziwej, czystej radości muzykowania dla muzykowania i zaprawdę powiadam Ci, Grzesiu, usłyszymy jeszcze o tym zespole wiele, wiele dobrego. Podobno niedługo wydają płytę. Trzeba ją będzie koniecznie zdobyć._

_Kierowca znowu coś opowiada, straszny z niego gaduła, zdaje się, że tym razem tematem przewodnim jest jego córka, która studiuje prawo w Toruniu. Przytakuję od czasu do czasu, dla zachowania pozoru, żeby się nie obraził, a w głowie coraz bardziej mi szumi – tym razem chyba naprawdę przedawkowałem, to się kiedyś niedobrze skończy! Po takich przeżyciach, gdy emocje powoli, bardzo powoli zaczynają ze mnie uchodzić, organizm na pewien czas się zawiesza i odmawia współpracy, a ja oddycham, mówię i poruszam się jedynie siłą rozpędu. Za szybami migają ostatnie zabudowania Wąglikowic: jeszcze ostatnia prosta i będziemy na miejscu. I wiesz co? Wtedy zrobi się jeszcze gorzej. Nie mówię zbyt wiele, zawsze był ze mnie koszmarny milczek (chociaż mojego ojca nie przebiję nigdy, on porozumiewa się ze światem wyłącznie przy pomocy znaków przestankowych… to znaczy wiele mówiących chrząknięć), ale nawet ja lubię od czasu do czasu po prostu pogadać, najlepiej z kimś, kto chociaż trochę mnie słucha. Monologi na dłuższą metę są nie do zniesienia… no, chyba, że jest się kierowcą z wrodzonym talentem gawędziarski, któremu do szczęścia wystarcza widownia w postaci mrukliwego autostopowicza. Prawdę mówiąc, jak się pewnie dawno domyśliłeś, ten cały wyjazd na Kaszuby to kompletny niewypał. Gdyby nie koncerty (wymykam się na nie „nielegalnie”, nie zważając na pełne wyrzuty spojrzenia Karoliny i Agaty, a potem męczą mnie wyrzuty sumienia), prawdopodobnie już dawno utopiłbym się w jeziorze, bo czego jak czego, ale wody ci u nas dostatek. Krótko mówiąc – w diabły z takimi wakacjami! Można się samemu napawać muzyką, jasne, można się nawet w pojedynkę urżnąć do nieprzytomności, tylko jaka z tego frajda…?_

_Czuję, że folkowe dragi definitywnie przestają działać, nawet mój wewnętrzny akordeonista zamilkł i nie daje znaków życia. A wiesz co jest najgorsze? Za nic nie uda mi się napisać do Ciebie listu, który w tej chwili wymyślam (chociaż powinienem prowadzić uprzejmą konwersację z kierowcą – nienawidzę mówić do ściany, a sam zachowuję się jak ściana i osiągam mistrzostwo w słuchaniu wybiórczym). Nie dam rady spisać tego całego wywodu, już w tej chwili nie pamiętam początku, a jak usiądę przed laptopem, to, znając życie, definitywnie zapomnę i resztę. Dlatego skończy się, jak zwykle, to znaczy na dziesięciu, suchych zdaniach, z których – też jak zwykle – wyczytasz wszystko, co chciałem przekazać… bo cholerny z Ciebie telepata, wiesz? Czasami się Ciebie normalnie boję._

 

Gdy dotarł do domku, który wynajmowali, okazało się, że mimo późnej pory Karolina i Darek nadal siedzą drewnianej werandzie, palą papierosy i kończą piwo. Nie usłyszeli jego kroków, byli zajęci rozmową – dopiero gdy wbiegł po schodach, zorientowali się, że wrócił i urwali dyskusję w pół słowa.

– Co to za konspiracja? – zapytał z pozorną beztroską i sięgnął po chipsy. Darek wzruszył ramionami i rzucił mu jedyną ocalałą puszkę Tyskiego; wyglądał na śmiertelnie zmęczonego.

Karolina wplątała palce we włosy i Duch w jednej chwili zrozumiał, że stało się coś niedobrego – to był bardzo charakterystyczny gest, który dla wtajemniczonych oznaczał tyle, co „jestem zdenerwowana, nie potrafię sobie poradzić z problemem”. Karolinę niełatwo było rozgryźć, należała do osób skrytych i nieufnych, ale Duch znał ją na tyle długo, że doskonale odczytywał sygnały – nawet te niewerbalne. Dlatego wystraszył się nie na żarty. Szczególnie, że nigdzie w pobliżu nie było Agaty, co pozwalało przypuszczać, że to właśnie ona przyczyniła się do podłego nastroju pozostałej dwójki.

– Aga miała atak histerii. – Darek potwierdził przypuszczenia Ducha. – Strasznie ją głowa bolała, no a potem… wiesz – westchnął. – Standard. Że ma kłopoty z pamięcią, że już nigdy nie wróci na studia, że lepiej by było, gdyby umarła. Dopiero niedawno udało nam się ją uspokoić.

– Teraz śpi – dodała Karolina. – Albo udaje, że śpi. Duch, tak dłużej nie można! Myśleliśmy, że jakoś sama dojdzie do siebie, ale dalej jest kiepsko i chyba trzeba pomyśleć o kolejnej terapii. No nie wiem. Nie widziałeś jej dzisiaj. To była prawdziwa masakra.

Duch otworzył puszkę i pociągnął parę łyków. Usiłował pozbierać myśli. Kontrast między tym, co zostawił, a tym, co zastał po powrocie, był straszny – spodziewał się wszystkiego, wielu różnych błahostek, tylko nie tego! Jego siostra już kilka tygodni zachowywała się całkiem normalnie, była może trochę smutna, zgaszona, wydawało się jednak, że najgorsze już za nią. Radziła sobie coraz lepiej. Powinien się domyślić, że to tylko pozory.

– Daliście jej leki?

– Pewnie, że tak. – W głosie Darka nie było żadnych emocji. – Poza tym pochowaliśmy sztućce, żeby się nie dobrała do noża, jak… wtedy, na początku. Najgorsze, że ona zdaje sobie sprawę, jaka była przed wypadkiem, a jaka jest teraz. To ją wykańcza. Świetna studentka, stypendystka, kariera w zasięgu ręki, a teraz co? Ma problemy, żeby sobie przypomnieć nazwy najprostszych przedmiotów. Dzisiaj zaczęło się od lodówki, nie pamiętała, że lodówka to lodówka. Stała przed nią chyba z pół godziny. Potem zaczęła krzyczeć.

– Strasznie jej ciężko. My sobie tego nawet nie umiemy wyobrazić… – Karolina wyglądała tak, jakby się miała za moment rozpłakać. Pół dnia trzymała nerwy w ryzach, więc teraz powoli zaczynała tracić nad sobą kontrolę. – Dlaczego nie odbierałeś? Dzwoniłam z piętnaście razy! Nigdy cię nie ma, jak jesteś potrzebny!

– Zobaczę, co u niej – Nie zamierzał dać się sprowokować, był zbyt zdruzgotany, żeby wdawać się w kłótnie. Dlatego, zamiast rzucić jakąś ciętą ripostę, wstał i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

 

Agata chyba rzeczywiście spała – oddychała chrapliwie i jakby z trudem, ale równo. Leżała na wznak, w dziwnej, nienaturalnej pozycji, z rękami równo ułożonymi na kołdrze. Przypominała mumię. Na jej widok Duchowi zrobiło się cholernie smutno; nagle poczuł się zupełnie bezsilny, niezdolny do żadnego działania. Stał chwilę w milczeniu, przyglądając się swojej młodszej siostrzyczce – wyglądała mizernie i krucho, bardzo schudła, a w dodatku rysy twarzy bardzo jej się wyostrzyły – potem niemal bezszelestnie wyszedł z pokoju, który dzieliła z Darkiem, i sięgnął po swojego laptopa. Myśli znowu zaczęły układać się w list do Grzesia, całkiem inny, nie mający nic wspólnego z poprzednim, folkowym, ale tak jak przewidywał, z pisania nie wyszło absolutnie nic. Zdania nie chciały się kleić. Tylko kursor migał i migał bez końca.

 

_…znowu jest z nią źle i zupełnie nie wiem, co robić. Dopadł mnie paraliż. Siedzę tutaj i patrzę w monitor, zamiast zrobić coś sensownego: uspokoić Karolinę, pogadać z Darkiem, albo chociaż skoczyć do sklepu po wódkę. Ale nie mogę. Nie mogę, rozumiesz? Agata śpi, pewnie przeletarguje tak co najmniej dziesięć godzin… tylko co mam jej powiedzieć, gdy się wreszcie obudzi? Zadzwonić do ojca? Zabrać ją stąd? Zostać we Wdzydzach? Do diabła, Grześ, nawet nie wiesz, jakim ja jestem idiotą! Myślałem, że wszystko się ułoży, wierzyłem jej, jak twierdziła, że czuje się dużo lepiej – a tymczasem wcale nie jest lepiej, wręcz przeciwnie. W dodatku my też zaczynamy mieć dosyć, problemy Agaty powoli doprowadzają nas do szaleństwa i niedługo wszyscy wylądujemy na oddziale zamkniętym. Boże, jak ja bym chciał, żeby to się wreszcie skończyło! Żeby wyzdrowiała. Żeby był spokój. Tak, wiem, że to podłe i w ogóle, ale prawda jest taka, że przede wszystkim marzę o świętym spokoju. I o wolności…_

 

Przeczytał to, co napisał, a potem wszystko wykasował. Miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem, nie zrobił tego jednak, żeby nie obudzić siostry. Ponownie położył ręce na klawiaturze i po chwili wahania napisał od nowa:

 

_Grześ!_

_Przepraszam, ale przez jakiś czas nie będę pisać – przechodzę na internetowy odwyk. Z Agatą znowu niedobrze, miała atak. Chyba będziemy musieli zapisać ją na jakąś terapię, a może nawet wywieźć do Warszawy? Sam jeszcze dobrze nie wiem._

_Baw się dobrze na TKB. W Kościerzynie też odbyło się parę fajnych koncertów, ale pogadamy na ten temat kiedy indziej, teraz nie mam do tego głowy. Pozdrów ode mnie Ankę i całą ekipę „Ślązaków”!_

_Do usłyszenia-napisania:_

_Duch_

 

*

 

Mimo późnej pory nikt jeszcze nie spał, impreza dopiero zaczynała się rozkręcać. Gdzieś grały bębny, z innego pokoju dobiegały jakieś śpiewy, a na parterze kilka osób urządziło sobie zabawę taneczną, ćwicząc ukraińskiego hopaka i węgierskiego czardasza. Pensjonat tętnił życiem i nikt nawet nie próbował opanować rozgardiaszu – wiadomo było, że takie próby i tak spełzną na niczym. Całe szczęście w pensjonacie, który zresztą bardziej przypominał akademik, niż cokolwiek innego, nie mieszkali goście spoza festiwalu, więc odpadał problem zakłócania ciszy nocnej. Właściciel machnął na to ręką. Od lat przyjmował pod swój dach zagorzałych zwolenników Tygodnia Kultury Beskidzkiej,  a czasami gościł nawet zagraniczne zespoły, więc wiedział, na czym polega specyfika takiego towarzystwa. Sam za młodych lat przygrywał w ludowej kapeli i cieszyło go, że młodzi ludzie nadal potrafią bawić się folklorem.

Grzesiek Zaborski potrafił się bawić, a jakże, był mistrzem zabawy i całonocne, obficie zakrapiane alkoholem posiadówy, nie stanowiły dla niego żadnego problemu. Zdarzało się jednak, że nawet on miał wszystkiego dosyć i marzył o świętym spokoju. Tego dnia trzymał się całkiem nieźle – dzięki koncertowi galowemu, kończącemu beskidzki festiwal, udało mu się na chwilę zapomnieć o dręczących go dylematach – niestety, gdy tylko wrócili do bazy, zły nastrój wrócił jak pieprzony bumerang. Szczególnie, że wyrzut sumienia w postaci Anki nie zamierzał znikać z horyzontu. Dziewczyna uparła się, że pojedzie z nimi do Wisły i udawała, że świetnie się bawi – parę razy rozmawiała nawet z Grzesiem, jakby nic się nie stało, chociaż oboje dobrze wiedzieli, że to spektakl odgrywany na użytek znajomych. Tak naprawdę rozstanie wcale nie należało do łatwych czy przyjacielskich. Mieli do siebie masę pretensji i nadal nie potrafili pogodzić się z faktem, że ich wieloletni związek definitywnie się skończył.

– Gdzie leziesz? Marek zaraz przyniesie pizzę. – Gdy tylko Grzesiek wyszedł z pokoju, wpadł na kumpla, który dzierżył w objęciach paczkę chipsów i trudną do zidentyfikowania butelkę.

– Spoko, idę tylko na fajkę. Zaraz wrócę – odparł szybko i zniknął na schodach, wyminąwszy uprzednio jakąś parę, która obściskiwała się na półpiętrze, nie zwracając uwagi na potencjalnych obserwatorów.

Odetchnął z ulgą dopiero na świeżym powietrzu, chociaż było zimno jak diabli, a on miał na sobie koszulkę z krótkimi rękawami, ozdobioną napisem: _Zespół Pieśni i Tańca „Ślązacy”_. Usiadł na ławce, która stała w pobliżu drzwi i zamiast wyciągnąć z kieszeni paczkę papierosów, wyciągnął z niej niemiłosiernie pogniecioną kartkę papieru i mały ołówek.

– Cholera, powinienem zainwestować w notatnik – mruknął do siebie i rozłożył kartkę na kolanie, usiłując doprowadzić ją do porządku. Czasami, gdy świat wydawał mu się wyjątkowo wkurzający, uspokajał się, spisując powody swojego wkurzenia, albo po prostu „myślał” długopisem, a potem wklepywał bazgroły do komputera i wysyłał Duchowi. Lub nie wysyłał, w zależności od humoru. Był przekonany, że werbalizując problemy – osłabia je. Po cichu liczył, że tym razem stanie się podobnie.

 

_…no i JEST, nadejszła wiekopomna chwiła, a błyskawice przecięły nieboskłon! Zerwaliśmy. Stop. To ona zerwała, a ja tylko potulnie kiwałem głową i wyglądałem jak baran. Właściwie, gdyby spojrzeć na to z boku… ja pierdolę, w życiu bym nie wpadł na taki kabaret, nawet Tarantino by tego nie wymyślił! A jednak. Telenowela argentyńska stała się ciałem i naprawdę zaczynam żałować, że nie przeleciałem jednak ten panienki z klubu (miałem okazję, oj miałem), bo przynajmniej byłbym teraz klasycznym „złym”, a zerwanie nabrałoby sensu. No ale cóż, co się stało, już się nie odstanie: zamiast zdrajcy, przypadła mi rola „wiecznego chłopczyka”, który nigdy nie dorośnie i nie potrafi wziąć odpowiedzialności za własne czyny. Anka, rzecz jasna, wybrała Jasną Stronę Mocy i udaje Dorosłą i Odpowiedzialną, umiesz to sobie wyobrazić…? Głos rozsądku jak z koziej dupy trąba! W dodatku ekipa zespołowa nam się rozpada i nie mam bladego pojęcia, co będzie, gdy w październiku zaczną się próby taneczne – przewiduję koncert diabelskich trąb i rychły Armagedon. Albo prozaiczny brak składu. Związki w obrębie grupy, która non stop kisi się we własnym sosie, ćwiczy i jeździ na festiwale, to nie jest dobry pomysł, bo w wypadku konfliktu jednej pary, konfliktują się wszyscy ze wszystkimi. Oczywiście, gdy Witek mi to kiedyś klarował, wyśmiałem go i odesłałem do diabła, ale teraz widzę, że może jednak miał trochę racji. Nikomu nie życzę takiej jazdy bez trzymanki, serio. Byliśmy fajną ekipą, zgraną i w ogóle, świetnie się razem bawiliśmy, a teraz zobacz, co z nas zostało – żałosna kupka nieszczęścia._

_Dobra, dość tego marudzenia, bo niedługo zdechniesz z nudów! Teraz kilka słów na temat TKB. Prawdę mówiąc, zespoły, które w tym roku przyjechały do Wisły, są… takie sobie. W zeszłym roku poziom był o wiele wyższy, pamiętasz, obaj się zgodziliśmy, że dawno w jednym miejscu nie zebrała się taka „rakieta”. Jeden zespół lepszy od drugiego! Teraz wygląda to o wiele mniej radośnie, a już najbardziej zadziwili mnie słabi tancerze z Węgier – nie sądziłem, że KIEDYKOLWIEK zobaczę słabych Węgrów, toż to jakaś abstrakcja! A jednak. Są. Słabi jak barszcz: choreografia do dupy (Tzn. jaka choreografia? Tu w ogóle nie ma choreografii!), wykonanie błaga o pomstę do nieba, stroje o litościwe spalenie na stosie. Że nie wspomnę o instrumentalistach…  Nie mam pojęcia, jak to się stało, że ci partacze w ogóle tu przyjechali – w końcu TKB to poważny festiwal, robią odsiew, dokładnie sprawdzają zespoły – ale tym razem czegoś nie dopatrzyli, albo ktoś ich przerobił na szaro, bo efekt był masakryczny. Na koncercie nie wiedziałem, czy śmiać się, czy płakać i w końcu wybrałem ewakuację. Uznałem, że to najbezpieczniejsza opcja._

_Poza tym… cóż. Włosi, jak to Włosi, latają po scenie z tamburynkami, drąc się przy tym niemiłosiernie (tyle, że kapela jest naprawdę niezła, mają fajne piszczałki), Turcy jak na Turków mało energetyczni, a egzotyka w rodzaju Indonezji jakoś mnie nie bawi – chociaż trzeba przyznać, że akurat oni są całkiem, całkiem, szkoda tylko, że konferansjerzy tak mało mówią o kontekście ich tańców. Bo akurat w tamtym rejonie każdy gest ma znaczenie i wolałbym wiedzieć, o co NAPRAWDĘ chodzi, gdy dziewczyny biegają po talerzach, albo tańczą w pierzastych nakryciach głowy. Jestem upierdliwy, wiem, powinno się mnie zabronić, ale sam przyznaj, że lepiej się w coś zagłębić, niż przystać na uproszczoną wersję. Prawda? No. Zespół z Indonezji jest jeszcze o tyle kłopotliwy, że sprawdza się wyłącznie w amfiteatrze, to znaczy potrzebuje oprawy, a w warunkach polowych – czyli na małych, prowizorycznych scenkach, których na festiwalu uniknąć się nie da – momentalnie traci cały urok. Mogę oczywiście nie mieć racji, bo jestem uprzedzony: od „orientów” zawsze wolałem folklor europejski, ale wierz mi, towarzystwo waty cukrowej, grilla i karuzeli raczej nie sprzyja odbiorowi muzyki. Przynajmniej muzyki tego rodzaju. Do cholery doprowadza mnie łączenie folkloru z klimatem jarmarczno-piknikowym! Ludzie powinni się wreszcie nauczyć, że to bardziej teatr tańca, niż jakieś pieprzone dico polo wujka Kazia, przy którym można chlać wódę i nucić „Hej sokoły”. Niestety nie nadaję się na społecznego edukatora, więc stoję tylko z boku i przeklinam, gdy widzę, że dobrzy tancerze marnują się na jakimś pikniku czy innej imprezie zorganizowanej ku uciesze gawiedzi. Pewnie w tej chwili byś się ze mną pokłócił, nazwał elitarystą albo marzycielem, ale ja naprawdę wierzę, że prędzej czy później zespoły folklorystyczne (te z najwyższej półki) zostaną należycie docenione, a całą spuściznę ideologiczną PRL-owskiej cepeliady nareszcie wezmą diabli…_

 

– Szlag by to! – mruknął, bo kartka definitywnie się skoczyła. Nawet, gdyby pisał drobnym maczkiem, nie zmieściłby już na niej ani jednego słowa, więc – chcąc nie chcąc – podniósł się z ławki i pomaszerował z powrotem do budynku. Postanowił zdobyć laptopa kolegi. Nie powinno być z tym problemu, bo Mateusz, tak jak i większość katowickiej ekipy, siedział w pokoju dziewcząt i udawał, że ma świetny humor, natomiast komputer najprawdopodobniej zostawił u siebie. Oczywiście, o ile ktoś nie rzucił propozycji zabawy w karaoke… Wtedy dostęp do sprzętu byłby utrudniony co najmniej przez parę godzin.

Całe szczęście nikt jeszcze nie wpadł na pomysł grupowych śpiewów – pewnie byli zbyt trzeźwi, albo pora zbyt wczesna. Grzesiek wziął od Mateusza klucze od pokoju (starannie unikając wzroku swojej byłej dziewczyny) i zasiadł przed monitorem, z mocnym postanowieniem napisania długiego i szczegółowego maila. Zamierzał rozwinąć refleksje, które wcześniej na gorąco spisywał na ławce przed pensjonatem.

Gdy otworzył pocztę i przeczytał lapidarną wiadomość od przyjaciela, momentalnie zmienił zdanie, od razu zrozumiał, że to nienajlepszy moment na dzielenie się muzycznymi refleksami. Duch zawsze był oszczędny w słowach, tym razem też ograniczył się do zaledwie kilku zdań, ale Grześ wyczytał między wersami, że sytuacja z Agatą jest naprawdę poważna. Zapewne nie tylko z Agatą. Nikt nie ma nerwów ze stali, nawet tak twardy gość, jak Duch; najprawdopodobniej tylko krok dzielił go od kompletnego załamania. Był bardzo związany z siostrą, poza nią i ojcem nie miał żadnej rodziny, więc trudno się dziwić, że tak bardzo to wszystko przeżywał. Swoją drogą to cud, że Agata w ogóle przeżyła wypadek. Lekarze obstawiali, że nigdy nie wybudzi się ze śpiączki.

 

Był właśnie w połowie pakowania, gdy do pokoju wparował Mateusz.

– Grzechu, potrzebuję laptopa, robimy karaoke! –  krzyknął. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak i ze zdziwieniem popatrzył na kolegę. –  A właściwie, to co ty wyrabiasz? Wracamy dopiero jutro wieczorem, pamiętasz? Mieliśmy przecież połazić po górach.

– Beze mnie, stary. – Grzesiek dorzucił do plecaka płyty, które kupił lub zdobył podczas festiwalu, a potem zamknął wieko i zarzucił bagaż na plecy.  – Ja odpadam. O trzeciej mam pociąg.

– Zwariowałeś? Dokąd cię niesie po nocy?

– Na Kaszuby.

 

 

 

 

16 IX 2009

 

 

 

 


End file.
